Where Evil Lies Hidden
by SilverMoonrise
Summary: When Luna Goldon stumbles upon Frodo in her own world, she gets sucked into an adventure she'd never thought possible. Will she and her friend, Carmen White, survive in Middle-Earth? Which path will she choose? Who is behind the mysterious voice? And what's more, who's heart has she won? IT IS NOT ONLY A RE-ENACTMENT OF LOTR! It's my first Fic. Review please! TRY CHAPTER TWENTY TWO
1. Quite by Accident

**I know the first few chapters are boring! It gets better. If you're getting bored, skip a few chapters. Review please:D**

**Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien is the owner of the awesome origional Lord of the Rings. I may have copied exactly from the book to set the same scene and feel, but I took most of it from the movie, as I found it easier to understand. Please send me a PM if I made a mistake and I'll fix it. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter One: Quite by Accident

* * *

Images of Aragorn, Sauron and Frodo fluttered past in my mind. I had finished reading the Lord of the Rings that afternoon, and the story had imprinted itself in my mind.

An applause erupted from the audience, jolting me from my fantasy.

"Whoa, that was cool, don't you think so, Luna?" Carmen was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah..." I muttered. Carmen had dragged me to her twin sister's dance festival, mumbling something about me being a good luck charm. After all, she was my best friend. I fingered the blue and green studded silver dragon pendant she had bought for me. She had a similar one in red and orange.

The announcer's voice boomed on the speakers, "We will now commence the judging of the contestants, please return to the hall in ten minutes."

I tossed Carmen a twenty, "Go buy us something to eat, I need the bathroom."

I walked out the hall, past the bathrooms, and into the cool night air. I hadn't really needed to use the bathroom, I just felt that something was calling me outside. The last time I felt this, I'd found two hundred _dollars_ caught in the bushes.

I heard noises coming from the thicket of trees to my right. I wasn't alone. I slinked through the bushes and trees, my sneakers making no sound at all. I crouched behind a bush and looked through the leaves. I almost gasped out loud. What I saw was completely unexpected.

It was Frodo, the Hobbit, from Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. He was fingering a ring. The One Ring.

Suddenly, and arrow shot out of the trees and impaled itself in his right shoulder. A figure in a black cloak stepped from the shadows, a bow in its hand. A Black Rider.

I screamed out loud, standing. The thing spun to face me. I started backing away, then ran, swift and silent through the trees, back into the hall. I found Carmen standing by the door of the stage, talking to her sister.

"Hello, Luna." April saw me and smiled.

"Hello, April, your dance was awesome! Hey, Carmen can I show you something quickly?"

I darted off into the night, Carmen close behind me.

"This might sound crazy, but I just saw Frodo, you know the Hobbit? From the Lord of the Rings?"

"You mean Tolkien's books? The Lord of the Rings? Frodo? I've gotta see this one! Remember that time you thought you saw a werewolf?"

"Hey! He was a REALLY big dog, ok? Follow me and keep quiet."

We stalked into the thicket. I found Frodo lying exactly where he had fallen.

"What in the..."

"Quick, someone's coming! Hide!"

We dived behind a bush, huddling close. I peered out between the leaves, watching as the rest of the company filed in.

"See, I told yer he'd been shot!" said a really short man with a brown beard. _Gimli._

The two other short young men looked at each other, "Bu' by whoo?" they said in unison. Scottish accents? Merry and Pippin.

Another Hobbit fell to his knees, "Mr. Frodo!" _Sam_.

Another, more man-like, with long white hair stepped forward and examined the wound. _Legolas._

"He has been shot by a Ringwraith. The poison is not taking effect just quite yet, but he will need treatment." he announced.

"We need to get him to Rivendell," the other young man with long-ish(in this day and age) and a short beard knelt by Frodo, "Boromir, he shall ride with you." _Aragorn._

Everyone knows who Boromir is, right?

I shifted to get a better view and trod on Carmen's foot.

"Hhmff!" she suppressed a yell, but it was loud enough for Legolas to hear.

"We are not alone." he whispered, his ears twitching. He drew his bow and walked slowly toward the tree.

"Lower your weapons, lower your weapons..." I said, shakily, "I'm unarmed."

"What are you doing?!" hissed Carmen.

"This can't be real. I'm taking charge of the dream."

Legolas crept closer, his bow still aimed at the tree.

"Try not to kill me, I'm stepping out now..." I grasped the tree with one hand, ready to avoid any arrows. I leaned out...

And ducked back in a an arrow came sailing past my ear.

"Legolas, stop!" commanded Aragorn, "It is only a girl."

"Two girls, actually." I dragged Carmen out of our hiding place.

Gimli gaped, "Yer a...? And who'd ya...? And..."

"Quite by accident. Well, I saw Frodo and well...uuh... Black Rider..." I made some random hand gestures, which was typical Luna _"What the heck do I say now?!" _behaviour.

"Hoow did theey even get heer?" ...I love Scottish accents.

"The Ring brought us here at Frodo's command, but the Black Riders are bound to the Ring. It brought them through." Aragorn turned to me, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is-"

"We know who you are." I couldn't help myself.

"No, we don't!" Carmen looked at me, "It could be a trick. Ok, where's the camera?"

"How could you know us? We only just met..." Boromir blinked at me.

"There's a very popular book here about you guys..."

"Of course, this is another dimension.."

"Luna-"

"I'm Luna Goldon. This is my friend, Carmen White."

Some bowed, others blinked like _"What?"_. Feeling awkward, I bowed as well.

"Now what do we do with them?" typical Boromir question.

Aragorn considered this for a moment, "We take them with. Teach them to fight."

"I'm not sure-"

"Ignore her, we're coming with!"

Legolas severed a lock of his hair with an arrow and held it out to me, "It will help me find you. We will collect you later tonight when you are ready to leave."

"Luna, I think we should be going."

I took the lock gingerly and stuffed it into my pocket, "Until we next meet." it felt like the right thing to say.

We dashed back to the hall, just as the next dance began.


	2. Battle

**Hey guys. This one's really short and I know the fist few chapters are kind of boring, but I mean, I got 8 views already so, why not. If I don't have any reviews by chapter 5, I'll delete the story. I mean, if nobody likes it, why should I keep going? Oh, about the two chapters in one day thing, I thought maybe you guys would review if I had more than 1 chapter? Please?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the origional LotR but I own Luna and Carmen.**

**Oh, and another thing, this story is based on what would probably happen if I got sucked into Middle-Earth, and I didn't want to be alone so...yeah, thanks, see you guys in 3-4 days!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Battle

* * *

I convinced Carmen to come with me, and together, we convinced our mothers to let Carmen sleep over at my house.

I picked out some jeans and a purple, long sleeve shirt and a black hoodie. Carmen was dressed similarly, with black tights, a black shirt and a navy blue jacket. We left our brown-black hair flowing free.

I made sure my parents were fast asleep, and picked up Lagolas' lock. It glowed faintly in the darkness.

"What now?" Carmen asked.

"I don't have the faintest clue. But maybe..." I cupped it in my hands and whispered, "Legolas, can you hear me?"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then...

There was a flash of white light, and the Fellowship of the Ring was standing (well...most of them) in my room.

"So...how do we plan to get to Rivendell?" Carmen raised an eyebrow.

"I have a connection with Rivendell. Link hands."

"Whoa, hey, wait a minute!" Legolas looked at me, "What will my parents think if I just disappear out of the blue?"

"Time has been altered. Everyone who knows you thinks you are on a camp. Take my hand." We linked hands, and hey presto! We were just a mile away from Rivendell!

"The Ring is preventing me from taking us all the way. We shall have to walk."

There was a screech behind me.

"Nazgûl," whispered Aragorn, drawing his sword, "Prepare for battle."

Boromir motioned to us, "Come."

He led us away from where the noise had come from, into the trees. He laid Frodo down in a bush. "Stay here."

Screeches and the clash of sword echoed behind us. Boromir sprinted off the join the battle.

We waited a few long moments, huddled together.

I heard footsteps. Thinking it was Aragorn, I stepped out...

To be met by a Black Rider. Carmen dashed out into the night, swiftly. When Carmen panicked, she did that.

I was about to follow suit when I felt the edge of the Wraith's blade scrape past the back of my skull. I crumpled into a heap. It raised its sword over me. I shut my eyes and waited for the blow, but none came. I heard a solid _thunk!_ The Rider screeched and fled through the night.

Someone turned me over. I blinked groggily, fighting to keep consciousness.

"Luna!" someone called from what seemed miles away...

Colours blurred into each other, and my world went black.


	3. Poison

**Oh, hey! Look at that, over 60 views...and no REviews. Is it really that bad? Ok, I'll admit, the first few chapters are kind of short and boring, but it gets better! Well, at least I think so. Oh, and I kinda didn't want to re-write the whole story, so I skip a few parts sometimes when I'm at a total blank. I know this one's short, but I'll update again tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, when I woke up this morning, JRR Tolkien didn't appear out of thin air and give us ownership of LotR, so, LotR is still Tolkien's book...**

**NOW READ ON...**

* * *

Chapter Three: Poison

* * *

Aragorn POV

The poison spread fast, slowing Luna's breathing and heart rate.

"I will take her and the Hobbits to Rivendell, Boromir and Legolas, find the other." Aragorn swept her up in his arms effortlessly and sprinted off to Rivendell.

Aragorn burst through the gates of Rivendell, running as fast as he dared.

"Lord Elrond! Arwen! Hurry, she has been touched by the blade of a Ringwraith, and Frodo has been shot!"

* * *

I felt like I was falling. Falling to a dark abyss. It was cold-no, frigid. The wind rushed past. My head throbbed. Then it became warmer...

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around, blinking. Then a throbbing pain hit me, as if a my head had been scraped over steaming gravel. I looked around.

_Where am I?..._

Someone coughed behind me. I tried to whirl around, but was hit with a wave of nausea. I nearly fell from the bed, but strong hands caught me.

"Careful. You have been poisoned by the blade of a Ringwraith." I stared. A beautiful, brown haired young woman stared back at me.

She looked familiar...but where...

Then it hit me like a battering ram.

"Arwen?! I thought it was all a dream! Frodo, Aragorn, all of them! I-oh my gosh, Carmen! Where's Carmen?!"

"She-" a horn blew.

Arwen looked out the window, "You are about to get the answer. Stay here."

She left. I gazed around the room.

_Rivendell..._

I came to the conclusion it could very well still be a dream. I stood carefully and pressed my ear to the door. The voices were muffled, but I heard snatches of the conversation.

_"...is looking well..."_

_"...ran into the night..."_

_"...unarmed..."_

_"...couldn't find..."_

_"...dead..."_

I flinched. They obviously couldn't find Carmen. I lay back down and let the grief and pain engulf me until I lost consciousness...

* * *

I woke to the sound of low voices. I rubbed my eyes and carefully sat up. A face came close to mine. I would know that face anywhere.

"My Lord Elrond." I said, drawing back slightly.

"It talks!" the elf exclaimed.

"And if not for the intense nausea, I would dance, too." Arwen and her father laughed. It was like the sweet tinkling of bells.

"Arwen, find her some clothes. There will be a council within the hour." he left me with Arwen.

"Perhaps something close to your original garb?" she produced a dark blue ruffled short-sleeved shirt with a golden belt, black leggings and black boots, "Get dressed, I shall prepare your hair for the council. Your wound has been healed almost completely. You shall feel nothing but a dull throbbing for the rest of the time you live."

_Elves.._

Wait. Elf...

Everyone who'd read or seen Lord of the Rings fell for either Aragorn or Legolas.

_I'm so dead..._(overly obsessed fan girl)

"Luna, do you not think you should tie the laces of your boots?"

"Uuh...good idea..." this was going to be 'fun'...

So, belt notched, boots tied, elven hairstyle. I looked awesome.

"The council shall begin soon. Come."


	4. The Council

**Ooh, hoohoohoo! A review! Thank you to ****_guest_**** for reviewing! Yes, yes they get more interesting by...around chapter six. Sorry, I thought this one was longer but...well um...yeah. Hope you guys like it. Let's aim for...let's say 1 more review? Before I forget, I can't really type in the runes and I can't actually write Elvish with the English alphabet...if anyone has a translator system that works, can you send it to me? For now, all Elvish is English in _italics. _**

**Disclaimer: I wish. But no, Tolkien owns the origional LotR**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Council

* * *

_Kill me NOW_...

I had just walked into a balcony...garden...patio...thing...full of Tolkien characters!

"Hey, lass, finally woke up, did ya?" Gimli appeared by my side.

Before I could reply, there were shouts of, "Frodo! That's the girl we were talkin' aboot!"

I was stampeded by a hoard of Hobbits.

"Ok, ok, young Hobbits. No need to knock her to the ground."

I looked up to see an old man with a grey beard.

"Hello, Gandalf." I grinned. I'd forgotten about him...

"You know him?" asked Frodo. Bilbo gazed at me with that freaky _'I've seen it all' _stare.

"Of course, she is from another dimension. Things are different there. Hobbits, meet Luna Goldon. Did I get it right?"

I nodded, immediately taking a liking to the wizard.

"Luna." Aragorn strode toward me, followed close by Legolas and Boromir.

"It is wonderful to see you are well." Boromir said.

"I feared for your well-being." Legolas smiled kindly.

"Thank you." _...oh...my...gosh..._

"My people, I bring grave news!" as Elrond spoke, everyone sat on the closest object they could find.

"The Fellowship has returned from their quest to destroy the One Ring," Elrond continued, "They have returned to heal a young girl by the name of Luna Goldon from the touch of the blade of a Ringwraith. It has been decided on. She shall join the Fellowship in their quest. I have seen her potential. But Luna did not stumble upon the Company alone. In the dimension where there is a planet called Earth, where the Ring-Bearer chose to transport him and his companions to assumed safety, Luna Goldon found Frodo, and saved him from the Wraith. She then called her companion, Carmen White, to ponder over the sight of a Hobbit. Carmen vanished when they were attacked by a Wraith just a little farther away from where we are gathered. Boromir and Legolas could not find her. And she is presumed dead. If there are any objections toward my decision concerning allowing Luna to join the Fellowship of the Ring, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor with a young girl." Boromir growled, "For the great eye-"

"Actually," I cut in, "One _simply_ walks into Mordor with a distraction."

Every single pair of eyes turned to me.

"Sorted, then. You're stuck with me all the way to Mordor." I grinned at their surprise.


	5. Setting Off

**YEAH! Over 100 views AND a follower? Thanks, guys! This chapter's for my awesome follower.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, Tolkien still owns LotR**

* * *

Chapter Five: Setting Off

* * *

We departed immediately, packs filled with lembas and water skins. Aragorn had promised to teach me to fight along the way.

After a few horribly failed attempts to mount an elven horse, someone had the bright idea of letting me ride with Legolas.

_...heeheehee..._

Before we set off, I noticed Aragorn and Arwen throwing their arms around each other. Frodo and Bilbo were hugging like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone seemed to be saying their goodbyes...I felt so left out. My heart lurched as an image of Carmen flicked through my mind...

"Are you ready?" I turned to stare into two bright blue stars.

"Yeah, I suppose." Legolas lifted me onto a horse and mounted it behind me.

We rode on for a while...I started asking questions.

The full story; everything that happened before they appeared on Earth was the exact Tolkien story. Then Frodo somehow commanded the Ring to hide them from the Nazgûl on the way to Lothlórien. They had ended up on Earth and that's where I had come in. Now, they were on the road to Lothlórien again.

So, the journey to Lothlórien that Tolkien created was not altered at all even though I was there. Through the Mines of Moria, the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm, Gandalf's fall-we all know the story, right?

So, let me take it from the moment when we met Galadriel.

I gazed upon her beauty from my kneeling position.

"Welcome to Lothlórien," she looked at each of us in turn, "Do not let your hearts be troubled, tonight you shall sleep in peace." Boromir suddenly began sobbing as she spoke, "Go now! For you are worn with sorrow and much toil. You shall have refuge in this City, until you are healed and refreshed. Now, you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."

Galadriel's voice spoke softly in my head, "Welcome, Luna of Earth. I must have a word with you later, but now you shall rest your weary mind..."


	6. I Am Titanium

**Yay! Two followers! love you guys:D**

**Here it comes. I really hope this chapter does't backfire on me, I thought it wasn't so bad, but...well, you'll be the judge of that.**

**Disclaimer: Most depressing news for the LotR fandom; JRR Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings.**

**Song disclaimer: David Guetta (and Sia) own the song Titanium. I was listening to that song, ok.**

* * *

Chapter Six: I Am Titanium

* * *

"Ooof!" I hit the ground for what felt like the fiftieth time.

Aragorn offered a hand. I took it and stood.

"Try again."

He lunged with the hilt of his sword. I sidestepped and stabbed at his ribs, but he caught my blow before it could make contact and lunged at my head. I tried to block it, but landed up on my back, again.

Boromir started laughing that hysterical Boromir laugh. I drove the makeshift wooden sword into his foot. He yelled and glared at me.

Aragorn looked at me thoughtfully, "Perhaps you will be more skilled with a bow..."

* * *

I growled in frustration as the arrow missed the target for the thousandth time.

Legolas guided my arms, "Let the bow's power flow through you." The arrow hit the target. I tried by myself...miss for the thousand and first time...

"It will come right. In time. All you need is practise." he left me.

I tried a few more times, hitting anything and everything except the target. I dropped the bow and quiver and hurled a stone at the target in anger. I was about to turn and leave when I heard a solid _Thwack!_

My jaw nearly hit the ground. The sharp edge of the stone had hit the bulls eye and was sticking there. I picked up another one and threw it. Again, the sharp edge had hit the bulls eye to join its companion. I gaped.

A pouch of elegantly crafted knifes with jewelled hilts landed at my feet.

"Throwing knives." said Aragorn.

"It seems we have found your strength!" Boromir grinned.

"Elven blades. They will strike true." Legolas smiled kindly.

* * *

Legolas POV

Luna had almost immediately found her weapon of choice. Legolas nodded in approval as the twelfth knife impaled itself in the target. But as he gazed upon her radiant face, something clicked in his mind. He'd thought the feelings of affection for her had come from the guilt of almost shooting her. Perhaps it was more than that...

* * *

I sat at the edge of the lake, fingering my necklace. The moonlight reflected off the water, making the jewels glitter. I heard light footfalls behind me. I didn't turn. Galadriel kneeled beside me.

"Your heart is weighed down by grief for the loss of your friend. Do not despair, for she is alive, waiting for you." This jolted me.

"Where? Where is she?"

"That is beyond my knowledge. But your paths will cross, someday."

I looked down at the pendant again.

"But you have captured another's heart. And though you cannot see it yet, your heart yearns for his..."

I blinked, unsure of what to say next.

"I must show Frodo the mirror now..." she stood and began walking away.

"Lady Galadriel." she turned, "Thanks."

She nodded and walked into the night.

* * *

Legolas POV

Legolas watched Luna from across the lake, her eyes shining brightly in the dark. There was something about her that made his heart flutter. She was caked in mud and grime, and her hair was a bloody mass from hiding in the bushes while the Fellowship battled Orcs and Goblins, but she was elvishly beautiful. Her heart was kind and her mind was sharp and strong.

He had never felt this way before. Legolas made up his mind, stood and began walking around the lake. He was in love.

* * *

The cool, pure waters of the lake cleaned and refreshed me instantly, easing the dull throbbing of my head wound. I ran my fingers through my wet hair in an attempt to detangle it. For some unknown reason, Titanium started playing in my head.

_You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up..._

Something pushed me from behind into the water.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away..._

I resurfaced to see Legolas grinning playfully. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes...

_Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away..._

I swam to the bank. He offered a hand to help me out. I grabbed his hand and tugged him into the water...

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium..._

Our arms wrapped around each other's necks...

_You shoot me down but I won't fall..._

We kissed.

_I am titanium..._

* * *

**There you have it; I'm an overly obsessed Legolas fan. Buut the main objective of this story is still getting the Ring to Mordor.**

**Just one more thing, before you go; would you mind reviewing? I aspire to become a better writer...I could really use some tips and advice.**

**I'm going CD shopping tomorrow, but I'll update asap.**


	7. The Decision

**Hello Middle-Earth!**

**Oh, sorry, I meant Lord of the Rings fans...**

**Oh, look, a review! *opens review* *starts laughing* *chokes on own spit in the middle of Musica* *casually walks out***

**Haha! ooh my gaawsh, Airy gorn! you just made my day. Well, if Arwen didn't exist, my choice would be Aragorn...but in the movie Orlando is really hot, so, yeah :D**

**Over 400 views! ^o^ Thanks!**

**Anyway, I've probably made a few typos so if you could allert me to those, it would be great...**

**Reviews please ^o^**

**Disclaimer: The awesome that is JRR Tolkien owns the awesomeness that is Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Decision

* * *

So, when we eventually left Lórien, I was highly skilled with the throwing knife. After the first night, Legolas and I had hardly spoken to each other...

Everyone remember the gifts Galadriel gave to the Fellowship? To Aragorn, the sheath and the eagle brooch. To Boromir, a belt of gold. To Merry and Pippin, silver belts. To Legolas, the bow and quiver of arrows. To Sam, earth from her orchid. To Gimli, three strands of her hair. To Frodo, the phial of light from Eärendil's star.

"And to the girl of Earth," Galadriel laid her hand on my chest and leaned to whisper in my ear, "Let your heart and soul be freed from grief and doubt."

I realised that the people of Middle Earth didn't know I could speak Elvish. Being an overly obsessed fan girl, I made it my business to learn the tongue of the Elves.

_"Thank you, my Lady Galadriel."_ I said in Elvish, glancing down at my chest, where a green crossbow and quiver of arrows pendant now hung around my neck. The chain was pure silver.

I could feel the astonishment reverberate around the clearing. A murmur went up from the Elves. Galadriel just smiled at me.

* * *

A yellow noon lay on the green land of the Tongue, and the water glittered with silver. All at last was made ready. The Company took their places in the boats as before. The rippling waters bore us slowly away. We soon lost sight of the shores of Lórien. The journey would be long and slow.

_"You speak Elvish?"_ I didn't meet his gaze. I was in the same boat as Legolas (no I'm not complaining!).

_"Yes. I made it my business to know the language of the Elves."_

_"Your pronunciation as astonishingly clear. How long have you been practising?"_

_"Just over a year."_

That's where the conversation ended...for a while. I busied myself re-braiding my hair.

* * *

We say no sign of an enemy that day, nor the next. The dull grey hours passed without event. As our third day of our voyage wore on, the lands changing slowly: the trees thinned and then failed altogether. There was no sign of living moving things, save birds. The night of the fourth day we camped on a small eyot close to the western bank, Sam told his story of the log with eyes. We all had the same suspicion; Gollum. But the creature didn't show so much as a shadow after that. The events that followed; the rapids, the Orcs (Legolas and I yelling _"Yrch!"_ at the same time and Gimli falling over laughing), then that giant bird thing.

I gaped in awe at Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings. Here, Aragorn seemed taller, more...kingly. I glanced at each member of the Company. They had no idea what was about to pass, and I had a big decision to make.

Frodo had disappeared into the trees, followed not long after by Boromir. What now...

I saw Legolas sitting by the water's edge. I sat awkwardly beside him, staring into the sky.

...

"Legolas...the time has come for me to leave you."

He turned sharply, his astonishment and confusion evident in the way he stared, "You-"

My eyes met his, "My destiny lies with the Ring-bearer."

"Luna, I love you. Does that mean nothing to you?"

I felt my cheeks turn crimson, "It...I...Frodo and Sam need my help...Legolas, I-"

He put a finger to my lips, then wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him close, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'll come back." I whispered.

"I will wait for you."

At that moment, Boromir reappeared. He came out from the trees and walked towards the Company without speaking. His face looked grim and sad.

"Where have you been, Boromir?" asked Aragorn. "Have you seen Frodo?"

I knew what was coming. I tore myself away from the prince's warm body.

"Goodbye, Legolas. Until our paths cross again..."

Sam dashed off into the trees, followed by Merry and Pippin, then Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir.

Before Legolas disappeared into the trees, he glanced back at me with sad eyes.

"Tell Boromir I bid him farewell.." he probably didn't know what I meant, but nodded anyway and sprinted through the gloom.

I stared at the place where he had vanished, wanting to rush after him. Instead, I concealed myself behind a tree, waiting for Frodo.

He soon came through the trees, hurriedly bundling packs of lembas into a boat, before pushing off. Shortly afterward, Sam came running to the water's edge**,** yelling, "Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo!"

"No, Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone." Frodo gazed at him sadly.

"Of course you are!" Sam stumbled into the water, "And I'm coming with you!"

"Sam, no!"

"Stop," I stepped out of my hiding place, "Frodo, you're not going anywhere without us, and you're going to have to accept that."

I dashed into the water, plucking up Sam as I went. The water only came up to my waist. I clambered into the boat with a coughing Sam.

"We're going to Mordor with you Frodo, and good luck persuading us otherwise."

"You know what," Frodo smiled at me, "I could do with some company on this journey."

* * *

**Thanks to my epic followers and reviewers. I'll post the next chapter later today.**


	8. Pain

**Yes, yes, I refered a lot to the book this time, but I didn't want to just take it into Luna's part of the story, and I was totally uninspired. This chapter's all Aragorn.**

**Disclaimer: You got it yet?**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Pain

* * *

Aragorn POV

Aragorn sped on up the hill, following the Hobbit's tracks. Then suddenly with a deep-throated call a great horn blew. He could distinguish the harsh voices of Orcs.

"The horn of Boromir!" he cried, "He is in need! Alas! An ill fate is on me this day, and all that I do goes amiss. Where is Sam?"

Drawing his bright sword and crying _Elendil! Elendil!_ He crashed through the trees.

* * *

Aragorn found Boromir a mile, maybe, from Parth Galen. He was sitting with his back to a great tree, as if he was resting. But Aragorn saw that he was pierced with many black-feathered arrows.

"I tried to take the Ring from Frodo," he said, "I am sorry. I have paid. The Orcs have bound and taken the Halflings."

Legolas and Gimli came into the glade.

"Farewell, Aragorn! Go to Minas Tirith and save my people! I have failed."

"No! You have conquered. Few have gain such a victory. Be at peace! Minas Tirith shall not fall!"

Legolas decided to speak, "We bid you farewell, Boromir, son of Denethor, as does Luna..."

Boromir smiled.

And so goes the departure of Boromir.

* * *

"There is a strange tale to tell! There are only two boats left. Have Orcs been here?"

"No, Aragorn, the Ring-bearer has gone off on his own journey, along with Samwise and Luna..."

Aragorn detected pain and loss in the prince's voice as he spoke her name. He glanced at the Evenstar, feeling a pang of sadness hit him. They had lost so many, how could they continue on this quest?

"The lass'll be fine! She's a tough one, Luna." Gimli's voice cut through the silence, "Our choice then, is either to take the remaining boat and follow Frodo, or else to follow the Orcs on foot. There is little hope either way. We have already lost precious hours."

"Let me think!" said Aragorn, "And now may I make a right choice and change the evil fate of this unhappy day!" He stood silent for a moment. Then, "We will follow the Orcs. I would have guided Frodo to Mordor and gone with him to the end; but if I seek him now in the wilderness, I must abandon the captives to torment and death. My heart speaks clearly at last: the fate of the Bearer is in my hands no longer. The Company has played its part. Yet we that remain cannot forsake our companions while we have strength left. Come! We will go now. Leave all that can be spared behind! We will press on by day and dark!"

They drew up the last boat and carried it to the trees. They laid beneath it such of their goods as they did not need and could not carry away. Then they left Parth Galen. The afternoon was fading as they came back to the glade where Boromir had fallen. There they picked up the trail of the Orcs. It needed little skill to find.

"No other folk make such a trampling," said Legolas, "It seems their delight to slash and beat down growing things that are not even in their way."

"But they go with a great speed for all that," said Aragorn, "and they do not tire. And later we may have to search for our path in hard bare lands."

"Well, after them!" said Gimli, "Dwarves too can go swiftly, and they do not tire sooner than Orcs. But it will be a long chase: they have a long start."

"Yes," said Aragorn, "we shall all need the endurance of Dwarves. But come! With hope or without hope we will follow the trail of our enemies. And woe to them, if we prove the swifter! We will make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the Three Kindreds? Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Forth the Three Hunters!"

Like a deer he sprang away. Through the trees he sped. On and on he led them, tireless and swift, now that his mind was at last made up. The woods about the lake they left behind. Long slopes they climbed, dark, hard-edged against the sky already red with sunset. Dusk came. They passed away, grey shadows in a stony land.

* * *

**I think I should do a few chapters of what would have happened if Luna joined these three or Merry and Pippin, but I don't know, what do you guys think?**


	9. Gollum

**Great? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review please.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to go over it again? Tolkien owns LotR.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Gollum

* * *

I stared down at the bow and quiver pendant from Galadriel. I could almost hear Legolas' voice on the wind...

I stopped myself. He was an Elf of Middle-Earth, and I was a human from Earth. Fate had brought me here, but that didn't mean I would stay. I probably wouldn't even survive. But, still...

"Well, master, we're in a fix and no mistake." said Sam Gamgee. We stood now on the brink of a tall cliff, its feet wrapped in mist; and behind rose the broken highlands crowned with drifting cloud.

"Not quite, Sam," the Hobbits turned to me, stunned. It was the first time I had spoken since we had fled from the Company, "We've been going in circles, and the creature, Gollum, is closing in. Sam, did you bring the silken-grey rope from Lórien?"

Sam rummaged around in his pack for a bit, then pulled out the rope.

"Let us finally escape from Emyn Muil!" I blinked, surprised by my speech. Perhaps the world of Tolkien was effecting me more than I anticipated.

* * *

Under the first shadows of the night we stared out on the next of the journey. After a while Sam turned and looked back at the way we had come. The mouth of the gully was a black notch in the dim cliff.

"Gollum will follow us, we have to hurry." I said before Sam could open his mouth, "He's adapted to climb twice as fast as us."

We moved into the wilderness of boulders and rough stones, wet and slippery with the heavy rain.

"Gollum will stumble upon us tonight," I warned as the Hobbits broke camp not far from the foot of the precipice, "Be ready to attack."

* * *

I lay on the hard ground, trying hard not to laugh out loud at Gollum's hissing and complaining. It was funny in the book, and the movie, but this was just so terrifying it was hilarious (my mind was always slightly distorted, I saw the funny things in life that were invisible to most others).

He came closer...closer...closer-

Frodo and Sam grabbed him, pulling him off the cliff face. After much wrestling, grappling, biting and throwing, the Hobbits finally had him pinned down.

I pointed a knife at his throat, the jewelled hilt glittering darkly.

"Don't hurt us! Don't let them hurt us, precious! They won't hurt us will they, nice little Hobbitses? We didn't mean no harm, but they jumps on us like on poor mices, they did, precious. And we're so lonely, _gollum_. We'll be nice to them, very nice, if they'll be nice to us, won't we, yes, yess."

"Well, what's to be done with it?" said Sam, "Tie it up so as it can't come sneaking after us no more, I say."

"But that would kill us, kill us! Cruel-"

"Um, mind if I cut in here? Considering I'm the one with the knife..."

Gollum's eyes narrowed, "Little girl Hobbitses is-"

"I'm not a Hobbit! Frodo, Sam, I vote we leash him with the rope and carry on. He can guide us through the marshes."

"Yes, yess, we know the way through the marshes, don't we, precious? Yesss..."

* * *

"It hurts us, it hurts us!" hissed Gollum, "It freezes it bites! Elves twisted it, curse them! Nasty cruel Hobbits!"

I sighed. He'd been complaining since I'd tied the knot. Sam had to half drag him across the land. There was no way we could carry on like this.

"They visits Elves, fierce Elves with bright eyes. Take it off us! It hurts us."

I gave in.

"Ok, this obviously isn't going to work. Any ideas, boys?"

"We can't release him!" cried Sam, "He'll kill us!"

"We swears we won't! We swears to the master of the Precious," he bowed to Frodo," We swears on...on the Precious."

"The Ring is treacherous, it will bind you to your word." Frodo warned.

"Take it off us!" he held up the rope, loose around his neck.

"Do you swear by the Ring to take us to the Black Gate, without causing harm?"

"We swears!" I unbound him. The creature leapt forward, pausing to look back like an expectant dog.

I looked from Frodo to Sam, "Let's go."

* * *

**I have a chess match tomorrow until 7 so I'll post the next one in two days...if I don't have karate, that is.**


	10. Through the Marshes

**Hey, guys. Thought I'd just tell you, the first twenty chapters or so are a tenth walker re-enactment of LotR, but then it takes on my own persional twist. Hope I haven't bored you too much. This is probably the last chapter i'm going to be posting in a while; exams are coming up and I really wanna do well. I'll post a boat load of chapters on the day exams end. **

**Disclaimer: No, Tolkien is the awesome author of Lord of the Rings**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Through the Marshes

* * *

I listened to Gollum's croaking voice sing his cold hard lands/ never thirsting, ever whatever/ shadow/ fish (take your pick)song.

It sounded ominous, up until he got to the fish part.

I sighed, "Lemme guess; fish for breakfast? I could do with a break from lembas..."

Sam huffed in agreement.

"Frodo, before you try to feed him some, he doesn't eat lembas. He can't bear anything Elven..."

"Elves, the cruel-"

"We know, please don't go into that again!" all this talk of Elves was making me think of Legolas.

* * *

I smiled as I watched the peacefully sleeping Hobbits. I didn't sleep, I couldn't. I just rested. I stared at Gollum. He stared at me with those gigantic orbs. He sniffed at me, then backed away.

"It smells like Elves, precious. It reeks of them, _gollum, gollum._ It's choking us, precious. It-"

"Are you done complaining, yet?"

He growled, but didn't keep going, thankfully.

My thoughts strayed to Legolas. He was the most perfect guy I'd ever seen! Then again, he was an Elf. He was a _prince_. Elves were immortal. That was another thing, he couldn't love me, because I would age and die while he'd live on. Come on, what kind of love story ended with one dying? He was far out of my reach. But this was Tolkien's world, where only the chosen and strongest survived, and I was anything but. I couldn't run to save my life, I could only swim to keep myself afloat...though I could through a knife accurately, if that was any good. Then again, Tolkien didn't say anything about transportation...or girls...or Earth for that matter. Did that mean I was chosen? Or was it an accident? If I lived, would I ever get home? Would I stay until I died? Would I see Carmen again? Carmen..._she is alive, waiting for you_...

What was that supposed to mean?

Maybe I should have gone with Merry and Pippin...I had a few sarcastic comments about Treebeard that would have everyone in stitches...

Hey, was I falling asleep? Eh, a few hours won't hurt...

* * *

"Hullo!" Frodo and I woke at the sound of Sam's shouting, "Anything wrong? What's the time?"

"I dunno," said Sam, "After sundown, I reckon. And he's gone off. Say's he hungry."

I yawned, "I don't blame him. Anyone for boiled squirrel? Or was it a fox he brought back?...Or was it after the marshes?"

"Uuh...what?" Sam's blank stare indicated he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You'll find out in a minute..."

* * *

Nope, no furry things for breakfast. I must've been after they went through the marshes.  
The next stage of our journey was much the same as the last. As we went on, the gully became even shallower and the slope of its floor more gradual.  
Then we reached the fens.

"How do we shape our course now, Gollum?" asked Frodo, "Must we-"

"Ok, so," I really didn't want to repeat the whole chapter. Time to liven things up, "We cross the bog-marshie thingies, so the Orcs can't catch us, and we follow Gollum and we don't look at the lights and the Dead Faces or whatever they're called and we make it through and then from there we-"

"Come, master, we must go to the bog, as Elf-smelling girl says. Orcses can't go through though the bog, they don't know the way!"

_Orcses... _I burst out laughing.

"Luna? Are you feeling alright?" Frodo probably thought I was going mad.

"Yeah, c'mon, we've got some bog-marshie thingies, whatever they're called, we've got to cross...I mean we-You know what? Let's just go."

* * *

"Maybe someone should help him..." I muttered to Gollum as Sam yelled at Frodo to stop staring at the lights. A few moments ago, Frodo was like, _"Yeah, yeah, we won't look at the lights, whatever"_ and now; _"Oh look, lights"_.

...

I rest my case; they need help. Desperately.

I sat a little further away from where Gollum was now fishing Frodo out of the bog. I knew that Gollum should be the one to rescue Frodo to build trust between them.

Frodo came up coughing and spluttering and dripping like a sodden cloth.

"I said, _don't follow the lightses._" Gollum hissed, then carried on leaping across the dead marshes.

"Um, Frodo?"

He turned sharply, spraying me with bacteria-diluted water.

"Blurgh! Don't do that!"

"Sorry..."

"Anyway...he saved you. Maybe he's not so vicious after all?" I had the idea that things would go a lot more smoothly if Gollum and Frodo kept their trust.

"Maybe..."

Sam snorted, "Hah! He's just waiting for us to let our guard down. I still don't trust him!"

"Hobbitses must hurry! Black Gate is close!"

_Close..._there was a 'd' missing on the end of that.

_The Black Gate is closed..._

* * *

**I should probably just say that any relation between my characters (Carmen and Luna) and anyone in real life is completely coincidental.**

**Please guys, a few more reviews would boost my confidence...A few tips and tricks are also welcome...I mean, I have over 550 views, could you take a minute to click the button, review, and click send? Please?**


	11. Faramir

**Hey there, fellow fans:D**

**Yeah, it's me again. I just got really bored today, school finished early, I studied, now the names of human bones are pouring out my ears! So, yeah, and I really want to just say something about my lasterst review; thanks, I know I tend to rush a little and I don't take things seriously, I mean, Luna knows who's going to live and who's going to die so she doesn't have to take it THAT seriously, but yeah, I just see the funny things in life. That's my writing voice. But, really, the re-enactment/my version(whatever) is just a warm up. It becomes better when I get to about chapter...twenty two? Trust me, It's just a warm up. **

**As for 'far from the origional story' SORRY GUYS! I took most of it from the movie because I found it easier to understand, and, yes, I read it aeons ago, so it's a little mumble-jumble. I promise my other fanfics will be better..if you help me:D **

**Again, this was more of an experiment, so, yeah.**

**Thanks for the feed-back. I'll work at that.**

**Anyone else want to review?**

**Disclaimer: Tolkien plus awesome equals Lord of the Rings**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Faramir

* * *

So, yes, the Black Gate was closed. Why I didn't save us the journey and point that out in the first place, I'll never-

Oh, yes. Faramir.

Well, we got there, I mentally slapped myself for not mentioning the Black Gate earlier, Gollum had the bright idea of the 'stairs' and the 'tunnel' leading into Mordor, and we were now supposed to be sleeping.

I did my usual debate-over-Legolas and hoped I would fall asleep in the process. Frodo was fingering the Ring. Gollum was muttering to himself. Then I stopped my debate and watched as Frodo walked over to Gollum.

"You weren't so different from a Hobbit, once, were you?" Frodo said it as more of a statement than a question.

Gollum stayed silent.

"Were you?"

Silence.

"Sméagol? They called you Sméagol."

"Yess...Sméagol...that was my name..."

My interrupting-conversation skills kicked in, "Yes, yes, Sméagol was a Hobbit, then he got the Ring and it changed him into..._that_."

Blah, blah, blah, everything else carried on per normal...then Sméagol went over to a tree and muttered to himself.

"Master's my friend."

"You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you."

He covered his ears, "Not listening, not listening!"

"You're a liar and a thief!"

"No."

"Murderer!"

He gasped, "But-"

"Um...mind if I interrupt?"

He glared at me. Then the glare turned into confusion. Then it turned back into a glare.

"Um...ok, I'll just be going, then." I slinked off.

"And the girl, she smells of-!"

"Go now, and never come back!"

Silence.

Then more forcefully, "Go now, and _never_ come _back_!"

Silence.

"He's...he's gone! We told him to go, and off he goes, precious!" He leapt and did a double summersault back flip, "Sméagol is free!" He bounded off into the trees.

_Sméagol is free...is free...freee..._

The creepy echo sounded in my head. Then my conscious screamed at me _"STEWED RABBIT FOR BREAKFAST!"_

* * *

We rested peacefully while the creature had gone hunting. Then-

"We brought rabbits, nice rabbits for master!" he dropped the limp furry creature into Frodo's lap, "Nice juicy rabbits for breakfast!"

He sunk his teeth into the rabbit, tearing at its flesh. Frodo winced.

"You can't do that!" Sam yanked the bloody mass out of Gollum's mouth, "It'll make him sick. This is how you do it."

* * *

"Ach! Sss-no!" he cried, "You're ruining them, precious! Foolish Hobbit, you take out all the meat!"

"There's hardly any meat on them anyhow." muttered Sam, stirring the steaming pot, "I'd give a lot for half a dozen taters."

"What's...what's taters, precious?" he pronounced every 't'.

"Po-ta-toes! The Gaffer's delight, and rare good ballast for an empty belly."

_Wait for it..._

"What I'd give for some fried fish and chips..."

_Waiit for it..._

"Bah! Spoiling nice fish, scorching it! Give it to us raw and wwrrriggling!" he spat, "We don't eat chips."

_Waiit..._

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless."

_You may now commence hysterical laughter._

* * *

A heard of Oliphaunt and those people going to Mordor were passing by the cliff where we had pitched camp. Gollum had slinked off as soon as we'd caught sight of the troop.

"Oliphaunts." I muttered.

"They won't believe us back at the Shire if we told them."

"Hey, where's Sméagol?" Frodo looked around, "Sméagol?"

The Hobbits started walking away from the edge. I tensed, _here we go again..._

A black shape shot into view, pressing its knife to Frodo's throat.

"Frodo-" another whirred to grab Sam. Two more stepped into view.

"We have not found what we sought," said one, "But what have we found?"

"Not Orcs."

I huffed. I wasn't that filthy!...was I?

"Elves?" asked one, turning to me.

"Nay! Not Elves," exclaimed Faramir, "Elves are wondrous and fair to look upon, or so 'tis said."

"Meaning we're not, I take you." said Sam.

"Release them, Faramir." I growled, reaching for the knives in my belt.

The remaining man next to Faramir aimed his bow at my head.

"Yeah, I know you, I come from-you know what? Let's just go to Minus Tirith."

Faramir gave me a look of astonishment, similar to that of Boromir. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut in...again.

"Ok, so, yeah, we have no idea where our 'skulking friend' is, here we have the Hobbits; Frodo son of Drogo, Samwise son of Hamfast and me? I'm Luna of Earth. We set out on a quest with Aragorn, a dwarf, two Hobbits, a wizard, an elf... ... ...sorry, anyway...yeah and Boromir."

A murmur went up from the men.

"Yes, Boromir son of Denethor. He's dead now...I'm starving! Hey, could we get a move on? I guess you would say _"be swift, for the sun is climbing"_."

"The sun is indeed climbing," said Faramir, "Let us be swift."

* * *

Faramir POV

The night had come. Faramir glanced at Luna. She had washed and refreshed herself in a stream.

She had complained bitterly when he'd mistaken her for a Hobbit. He decided to watch his tongue around her after she's displayed her skill with the throwing knife. Now, clean and gleaming in the moonlight, she looked more like an Elf than one of the race of Men, if he's ever laid eyes on an Elf. She was quick-witted and sharp-minded and, above all, beautiful.

The way she fingered her green quiver and crossbow pendant made him feel strange, almost...cold.

He decided to speak with her.

"That is a pendant crafted with great skill. Who gave it to you?"

"It was a gift and a reminder from the Lady Galadriel."

"And what would it be a reminder of?"

She looked at him sidelong. He saw pain and loss flare in her eyes for a moment before turning to a glimmer of anger.

"I'm sorry," he said hastily, "I did not think-"

"It's fine. It's just..."

They sat in silence for a moment. Faramir felt compelled to ask what it was that she had lost, to comfort her. He felt something he never thought he would feel. He was in love.

* * *

**...*No comment***

***whisper*(You'll find out what I'm getting at a few chapters later)**


	12. The Forbidden Pool

**No, exams aren't over. I just got bored and decided to post another. I know, I know *boromir voice* one does not simply change the title of a story, but I've written most of it, and it seems like a more fitting title. You'll find out in chapter Twenty Two.**

**yes, short chapter, I had writers block.**

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LotR**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Forbidden Pool

* * *

So, stories exchanged, washed, fresh and filled with warm food, Sam, Frodo slept peacefully. I, however, didn't do my usual self-debate-over-Legolas. It was more of a does-Faramir-feel-for-me debate. Though it wasn't a debate between my heart and my mind. This time, they were in agreement, but my conscience had a brilliant complicate-the-situation idea; why the heck does more than one guy in Middle Earth have feelings for me?

Galadriel had given me a bow and quiver pendant...but Faramir could shoot well, too.

_What?_

I wasn't even supposed to be in Middle Earth. I felt like an intruder...

Faramir came into the room. For a moment I panicked, thinking he'd come to talk to me. But he just smiled at me, nudged Frodo, and life carried on.

"It's Sméagol, isn't it?" I whispered, "C'mon, Frodo, it's your turn to rescue him."

* * *

"We only _wish_," he hit the fish against a rock, "To catch a _fish_," he hit it again, "So juicy sweeet!" the fish wriggled. He pounded it against the rock with a wet _thunk thwack thunk._

"Sméagol," called Frodo, "Master's here."

"Um, Frodo? Would you mind if I took over? Sméagol! They'll shoot you if you stay there any longer! You might want to-"

Sméagol had seen the archers, and was now complaining to himself that we had tricked him. So, my idea didn't work out as well as I thought.

They dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

* * *

**PS. I was checking the traffic graph...can someone explain the difference between a view and a visitor?**

**Review please.**


	13. The Black Rider

**I'm baaaaaaack! Miss me? No? Oh, well, that's to be expected, I guess.**

**This mutated into a Mary-Sue, but half my class has read it and they like it so, I'm relying on the fact that someone somewhere in the world might like it. To keep all you Mary-Sue haters entertained, I've written a few more fics that will hopefully be bigger hits...Frodo, my dear friend, I know I just gave you the link so GET AN ACCOUNT AND FOLLOW!**

**Thanks to Violet Eagle for reviewing, not once but, ****_twice_**** even if it wasn't exactly a review. Thanks to my friend Squishy *wink wink nudge nudge* for reviewing. Thanks to all my epic followers. **

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Black Rider

* * *

That morning, something outside screeched. The Black Riders had found us once again. I saw Frodo making his way to an open space. Sam would make sure he survived. Then I realised the dragon-like think was barrelling toward me. There was no time to run or hide.

_This is it_, I thought, shutting my eyes. Then something slammed into my side, knocking me to the ground. I felt the thing just miss my skull.

"Are you alright?" asked Faramir, shoving me behind a rock that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." I realised just how violently I was shaking.

I pushed him away and peered over the rock. I drew one of the knives and threw it as hard as I could at the beast. It impaled itself in the beast. It screeched mournfully and started to crumble. The Black Rider steered its monster away as quickly as it could.

Sam rammed into Frodo. Sméagol looked around with that expression of _"what?"_. Faramir, in all the confusion, had decided the time was right for a celebratory hug. Something clicked in my mind. My heart screamed at me_ "What about Legolas!"_. It felt like my conscience, mind and heart we're all trying to kill each other. Then a tiny little voice among the chaos reminded me that I hadn't had breakfast.


	14. On the Road Again

Chapter Fourteen: On the Road Again

* * *

Choosing my next course wouldn't be easy. I knew that Legolas would go to Helm's Deep. I could plead Faramir to take me there. Or I could choose to stay with Faramir. Then there was the choice of carrying on with Frodo and Sam. I knew that my plan had backfired, and Gollum would attack us, but I would have the opportunity to kill a giant spider(and a few Orcs).

As Frodo and Sam were making ready to leave, Faramir wanted to speak with me.

"Luna, I-"

"Um..."

"..."

"You were asking about the pendant..." I told him about Galadriel and Legolas, and how I got the pendant.

"So, you choose neither?"

I nodded. I decided I wouldn't make it out alive.

"And you will go to Mordor with Frodo and Samwise?"

I nodded again.

"If you should die, I would never forgive myself."

I looked down. He took me into his warm embrace. I didn't complain. We stood there a while, until Frodo and Sam announced they were ready.

"Farewell." Faramir said.

"Goodbye, Faramir. Try not to get yourself killed." he smiled.

I looked from Frodo to Sam, "C'mon, boys. We've got some stairs to climb."

We set out on the road to Mordor.


	15. Journey to the Cross Roads

Chapter Fifteen: Journey to the Cross-Roads

* * *

_Legolas._

_Faramir. _

_Legolas. _

_Faramir._

_Oh, great, now I have another thing to keep me up at night._ I knew Legolas would live. I knew Faramir would live. I knew if I lived, both would come looking for me. Oh, darn the world.

I glanced at the creature. He was well ahead of us at the moment. I mentally slapped myself. St_upid, stupid, stupid!_ My plan backfired! Now, I was going to have to avoid being knocked into the fires of Mount Doom by Gollum.

Mount Doom.

Tolkien had created a whole language for Elves and he named the mountain Mount Doom.

Fitting name, but it could have been in Orcish or whatever language they speak.

"Long ways to go still, south and east. Hobbits must make haste."

"Yes, yes, long, long way to go. Let's get a move on, it's hot out here."

It was something like, what, five thousand degrees? I longed to be back in Lórien, where it was neither hot, nor cold. To the right the Mountains of Gondor glowered, remote in the West, under a fire-flecked sky. To the left lay darkness: the towering walls of Mordor; and out of that darkness the long valley came, falling steeply in an ever-widening trough towards the Anduin.

Sam and Frodo stopped to drink a little water and nibble on bread and dried fruit. Gollum curled up and went to sleep. The Hobbits rested, but did not shut their eyes.

"It's almost the end of our journey." I muttered.

"All this pain, just for a ring." Frodo fingered the Ring. The felt no effects of the Ring. I thought nothing of it. Frodo, however, was starting to lose sleep. He would stay awake for countless hours turning it over in his hand. It was driving him crazy.

"Frodo, you haven't slept well for days."

"It's that Ring," growled Sam, "It's changed you, Mr. Frodo. I could lighten the burden for you, for a time."

I saw Frodo was about to protest, but I put a hand on his shoulder, "Sam's right. You've changed, Frodo. But this is Frodo's burden to bear. We aren't strong enough. We'd crumble on the first day."

I touched the back of my head and winced. The pain had grown since we'd crossed the marshes.

Frodo eyed me, "We're almost there."

"It's been a long journey..."

"And it's not over yet." I finished.

* * *

The red glare over Mordor died away. The twilight deepened as great vapours rose in the East and crawled above us.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, "Yet so deadly."

"We must go to the cross-roads, yes." whispered Gollum.

I breathed deeply. The journey to Mordor was almost over.


	16. Thoughts at the Foot of Doom

Chapter Sixteen: Thoughts at the Foot of Doom

* * *

_Stairs, _

_Oh, the stairs where Sam was told to leave!_

_To go back to the Shire,_

_To abandon Frodo!_

_He was told by Frodo that-_

_Oh._

I realised I was making up a random song.

This journey was really starting to take its toll on me. I'd found the Company of the Ring in my own world, met my ultimate Lord of the Rings hero, discovered he loved me, had to leave him, had a poisoned sword scraped over my skull, found out that Faramir loved me, had to leave _him_, been bruised and battered and half drowned, and now I had to climb the Tolkien forsaken Stairs of Cirith Ungol and try not to get killed by giant spider.

As a child, I'd been bitten numerous times by spiders, and when a Black Widow had decided to jump on my face, my brain was like, _"Ok, so, from now on, you're going to have a serious case of arachnophobia!"_

As I said before, darn the world.

I should have just stayed with Legolas. He was far out of my reach now, and so was Faramir. Hey, did I have enough throwing knives left?...

Amazingly, the pouch was still full. It was as if the knives reappeared in the pouch when I lost them. Though, they didn't seem to clean themselves in the process...

_Um...YUCK?_

Wasn't I blood-crusted enough?

I shook my head. I was daydreaming. I needed to climb the stair and get on with the journey, then this would all be the end.

Then, a wave of nausea hit me. I heard a voice. It was like one of those creepy oracle voices, where a deep and high voice were speaking in unison.

_This is not the end!_

The nausea lasted only a few seconds. I clutched my head and groaned. I was going mad. Songs, voices, I'd had enough. It was almost over.

"Frodo! Sam! Let's go!" I called as I barrelled up the stairs. I wanted to get this journey over and done with as quickly as possible.


	17. Into the Tunnel

Chapter Seventeen: Into the Tunnel

* * *

I couldn't believe myself. I'd slept through Frodo and Sam's argument. Now, I could only go with Sam and hope Frodo hung on long enough until we got to him.

I put my hand on Sam's shoulder, "Come on. Frodo's a tough cookie. He'll make it without us. We should start back..." I knew I had to let Sam see he'd been wronged.

"I guess you're right."

We started off down the stairs.

* * *

Somewhere further down from where we'd slept, Sam dropped to his knees.

"Oh." he whispered, making a fist.

I feigned a worried face, "That means...Frodo's in danger!"

I started running back up, Sam close at my heels.

* * *

"Sam!" I stopped him at the entrance to the cave, "There's a spider in there. Shelob. If you get the chance, stab her in the underside of her belly."

Sam nodded. Together, we raced through the cave, dodging and slashing at silvery-gray cobwebs as we went.

* * *

We found _Sting_ lying somewhere deep in the cave.

"At least we know we're going in the right direction."

"He...without his sword, Mr. Frodo is helpless!" Sam dropped to his knees.

"Sam! We must hurry. He's in great danger, and it's our duty to rescue him."

Sam looked at me with big, wet eyes. He reminded me of a young calf, confused and worried. He nodded and stood, _Sting_ in his hand. A heavy, wet sound came from somewhere ahead of us, like a body hitting the floor.

_Frodo!_ I ran blindly, following the sound, slashing at the grey mass that collected in front of me.

"Hey ugly!" the spider stopped wrapping Frodo and dropped him, "On three."

"One..."

"THREE!" I yelled as I charged at the thing. I whirled, dodged and jumped, avoiding the barbed legs as they swiped at me, soon losing site of Sam, all the while I ignored a persistent pulsing in my head. I managed to impale a few knives in its eyes, obscuring its vision, but I it ignored them (advantage of having eight eyes). _The belly, it's the weakest spot!_ If I could get it to...

It slammed a leg into my chest, catching me of guard. I slammed into the cave wall, dazed. Sam came running to my side. The spider reared up, pointing its massive sting at me. Sam saw his chance and stabbed, sending a spray of warm liquid over us. It didn't do much damage, but Shelob screamed and scuttled back into the depths of the cave.

I contemplated death for a moment. Death is a funny thing. Not funny humorous, but funny strange. Boromir was gone forever. Gandalf died, and came back. If I died...

I never really thought what would happen if I died. I decided that I should live life to the fullest, make the most of this journey, find the funny side of things. I hadn't really taken anything seriously, I knew what was going to happen. And it seems that, no matter how hard I try, I can't alter Tolkien's story.

"Oh, Mr. Frodo!"

"Sam! Someone's coming!" Sam glanced longingly at Frodo.

I wanted to tell him that Frodo was still alive, but we had to get into Mordor. Did Tolkien say how Sam got into Mordor?...Me and my memory! Maybe the poison had obscured my memory.

I watched as Sam took the Ring and put it in his pocket. I waited until he'd concealed himself in an alcove.

"Do us proud, Sam." I said, lying on the floor beside Frodo. If I stopped fighting the throbbing, maybe the Orcs would find me unconscious...

"What? No!"

"Don't worry about me, Sam, I'll be fine. Just keep yourself alive." I didn't wait for his reply. I went out like a light.


	18. Upon Clobbering Orcs

Chapter Eighteen: Upon Clobbering Orcs

* * *

_Nothing._

_Just absolute nothingness._

_A voice, the same I heard at the foot of the steps, spoke;_

**_It is no-_**

_"GET UP!"_

My eyes flew open. A bright swirl of colour greeted me. I yelled in pain as something prodded the back of my head.

"The Hobbit girl's up." Grumbled an Orc. _Gorbag._

I blinked, "WHAT did you say?"

"And it talks, too! Cleaver little Hobbit." another one tilted its head and looked at me. _Shagrat._

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Shagrat chuckled, "Some fight still in this one, 'ey! Maybe a knock on the head will do the trick?"

Sam chose that moment to come barrelling in. My hand went to my knife pouch...to discover thin air.

Then my brain registered that they hadn't tied me. Maybe they thought I would be weak and I wouldn't fight.

My fist flew at Gorbag's face, my rage giving me power. It didn't do much damage, but it caught him off guard, knocking him over. I looked around the room hurriedly for a weapon, then I saw a metal rod just sitting there. For whatever, I'll never know, but I grasped it and started knocking the Orc with it.

"I," _smack_,"AM," _whack_, "**NOT**," _slap_, "A," _bang_, "HOBBIT!" The last whack did it for him. I turned, seething, expecting to clobber Shagrat as well, but I found a very satisfied-looking Sam standing next to him, _Sting _in his hand.

"High-five, bro!" Sam blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

"Um, never mind." I turned my attention to Frodo, "We have to wait until the paralysis wears off. By the look of things, we have a while."

I started gathering my things. I still couldn't believe I hadn't died. Then I came up with the idea that it was still all a dream. Legolas, the Ring, Mordor, it was all a figment of my imagination. I'd just have to hang on till the end, then I would wake up, complain that Aragorn and Legolas didn't really exist, and life would carry on. Then a stab of pain echoed through my head. Hadn't the thing healed yet?! Maybe I'd just hit my head on the edge of the bed or something.


	19. The Land of Shadow

Chapter Nineteen: The Land of Shadow

* * *

Frodo blinked, grunted, and sat up slowly, and nearly fell over.

"Rise and shine, Master Frodo." I grinned.

"Sam! Luna! Sméagol-"

"Um, yeah, we might have to watch out for him. We'd better get going; they won't stay like that forever." I nodded toward Gorbag and Shagrat, tied awkwardly with a random rope that was just sitting there. Amazing how things just happened to be _there_ when I needed them. Shagrat shuddered. Sam whacked him over the head again.

Frodo nodded, "But how do we get past the Orcs?"

I looked sidelong at the armour lying in the corner, "We take Tolkien's advice. Do you think the helmet wil fit me?"

* * *

We ran, swift, silent and sure-footed through the Land of Shadow, the great Eye sweeping across the land.

_Why an eye?_ I had to wonder.

We were almost at the foot of the mountain, when the Eye stopped and began turning in our direction. Sam and I ducked behind a boulder. Frodo twisted the Ring between his fingers, staring ahead. I stuck my foot out. Frodo hit the ground at the Eye's vision passed over him. Then it suddenly swivelled to look at the Black Gate.

Frodo got up, panting.

"No problem." I smirked. We were safe, for now.

* * *

We rested a safe distance from any paths. I could feel hours of restlessness catching up with me. My eyes began closing...

I slapped myself on the cheek. Frodo and Sam looked at me sharply.

"Sorry. Bug."

They nodded and went back into their usual _"Are we dead yet?"_ trance.

A while later, it grew darker, "Maybe we should go. The sooner we get rid of that thing, the better."

* * *

We trudged up the mountain. Frodo stumbled a bit, but stayed on his feet. As we got closer to the entrance, the Great Eye swivelled back to the Black Gate and stayed there. I smiled to myself. At least Tolkien's story was going according to plan.

Then something shifted in the corner of my eye, but when I looked, nothing was there. I dismissed it, forgetting about Sméagol.

That was my first mistake. It was downhill all the way from there.


	20. The Ring is Destroyed

Chapter Twenty: The Ring is Destroyed

* * *

"We can finally be rid of it!" Sam muttered happily. I stared out of the entrance. Something was out there...

Frodo walked to edge of the ledge, peering down. He took out the Ring, and turned it over a few times. Then he turned, "No."

"I beg your pardon?!" I turned sharply, snapping my concentration, "You are dropping that thing right now, mister! DROP IT!" The journey had been long, my head was burning with white hot pain, and I just wanted to wake up.

"NO! You just want it for yourself! It's mine, my precious..."

_Precious...oops._ Too late, Gollum came flying through the entrance, knocking Sam off his feet. Frodo put the Ring on and vanished, but Gollum could hear him. I scrambled backward, watching him tackle something only he could see. Then a scream echoed through the cave. Frodo crouched, gasping. Blood poured from the stub that was his finger. Gollum's mouth dripped with Frodo's blood.

"Finally," he smiled lovingly, "Preciousss!"

Frodo scowled and, standing awkwardly, he charged, bashing into the creature. Gollum wailed, losing his grip on the rock. I heard a splash, then a bright white light shone from the lava below. Then the cave started to rumble, sections of the ceiling crashing around us.

"Let's go!" I grabbed each one by the hand, pulling them out the cave, down the mountain to a tall rock.

Lava flowed around us. The Eye of Sauron started to water. The Tower crashed to the ground.

Sauron was gone.

"It's done." Frodo panted, "It's over."

"It's indeed over, Mr. Frodo." Sam smiled.

Before I could add my sarcastic comment, a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit the base of my skull. Blinding pain shot through my head.

I blacked out.


	21. Waking

Chapter Twenty One: Waking

* * *

I felt a cool breeze against my skin, similar to that of a Summer morning in my room. I rolled over, keeping my eyes shut, enjoying the softness of the fabric. I didn't remember getting the bed sheets washed recently...

A hand brushed a lock of hair from my face.

"Carmen?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "I had the weirdest dream..."

My voice trailed off.

"Welcome back, Luna Goldon." the Elf smiled. I blinked, rubbing my eyes again. When I opened them, he was still there.

_This has to be the longest dream I've ever had._

I turned slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was in a white room with hardly any furniture in it, light streamed in through the open windows. I noticed Frodo lying next to me. As if on cue, he moaned and sat up.

"Master Frodo," Sam yelped, standing. Why didn't I notice him sitting by Frodo's side before?

Merry and Pippin came in, dragging me from the bed into a massive group hug, "Frodo! Luna!"

Then Gimli waddled in, as only Gimli can. Then Aragorn.

"Sam! Luna! Merry, Pippin! Gimli! Legolas! Aragorn!" Frodo grinned and laughed. It was good to see him laughing again, even if he felt the need for a role-call.

Then Gandalf hobbled in. Wasn't he supposed to be there in the first place?

"You're late." I said, smirking at him. A smile crept onto the wizard's face.

"Hey! That's my line!" Legolas laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I decided to enjoy being with him while the dream lasted.

Then Aragorn called for another rib-crushing group hug.

* * *

Days, no, weeks past. But they passed as it would pass in a dream, slightly hazy and warm. I stayed with Frodo, writing the book with him.

Then a day came when the story carried on. Sam came in.

He leaned over my shoulder, "There and back again...a Hobbit's tail by Bilbo Baggins, and The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins."

"Thanks for the adventure, guys." I smiled, "It's definitely one to remember."


	22. Sight

**Oh, yeah, thanks _Larien Larry Arnatuile _and _Violet Eagle_. Oh, and Carmen's coming right along, don't you worry.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Sight

* * *

We made our way to the docks, stopping only for Sam to tell his wife where we were going. They looked so happy together.

* * *

Goodbyes were made, hugs, laughs, etc.

I said my goodbyes. But when I got to Frodo, I completely forgot the others didn't know, "Goodbye, Frodo Baggins."

"Wha'?"

Frodo turned to the group, "I'm leaving. The wound still hasn't healed." he handed the book to Sam, "Sam, there's-"

I let out a yelp. Pain throbbed through my skull, jarring me. A wave of nausea crashed over me. My knees buckled. Legolas and Elrond ran to me, the others gathered around. The creepy Oracle voice screamed in my head. The words made no sense to me. Spots danced in front of my eyes. I blacked out.

* * *

_My eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, I looked around. I was standing in complete darkness. I tensed. How did I know where the ground was? I stood where I was._

_"Hello? Anybody there?"_

_A bright white figure appeared in the distance, advancing on me. As it got closer, I noticed it was tattered rag doll. Its feet didn't move, it seemed to float forward. Its hair was waist-length and seemed torn at the ends. It wore a torn sack, which may have been an elegant pearl-white dress once._

_The voice screeched as it moved forward, its lips unmoving, "The Journey was only a test to prove your worthiness. You have survived, and passed. You must find the Darkness and bring it to me!"_

_"But the Ring was destroyed!"_

_"It was a decoy, Sauron's Ring. You must find the Darkness, the TRUE evil, and BRING IT TO ME!"_

_"And if I refuse?"_

_"All you know will be destroyed." A globe of earth appeared between us. Then it burst into flames, the continents melting._

_"You can't do that."_

_"I sent the Company to you. I made it possible for you to be here. I can send you back. FIND THE DARKNESS! BRING IT TO ME!"_

_"You can't do that. This is MY dream."_

_"A dream that lasted how long?"_

_Out of nowhere, my head became clearer, as if a fog had lifted. At once, I knew; this was no dream._

_"Where will I find it? What is it?"_

_"If I knew, I wouldn't need you. And you will know when it is near."_

_"Good point. Where will I find you?"_

_"All will be revealed when you have it."_

_It stopped, then began melting._

_"What? Wait! Who are you? NO!"_

_"Find the Darkness. Bring it to me."_


	23. Departure Once Again

**Sorry it's late, guys. I went to a financial course board game thingy. And I went bankrupt :(**

**But, I'm back. I won't be updating as frequently as usual...I've uh, got four stories going PLUS a dare *coughcoughpipercough* So...yeah. Hope you guys like it :D**

**Stay awesome, all of you!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Departure Once Again

* * *

I felt my mind slam back into my body. I opened one eye, then the other. I sat bolt upright, nearly slamming my head into Elrond's.

"Sorry about that." I said, my cheeks flushing slightly. All the attention was on me again.

A comforting arm draped itself around my shoulders, "What happened?"

I told my story. When I finished, a thought struck me; _If this isn't a dream, where's Carmen?_ Then I thought about my family. They would die if I failed. I would die. It all seemed very real and frightening now. I shifted my weight so I was leaning on Legolas. Then something else occurred to me; I really had kissed the prince, and I wasn't even seventeen yet...was I? Time seemed to have been lost at some point in the journey.

Elrond made up his mind, "It seems another journey must take place. Luna, as the message was indeed directed at you, you shall choose your Company."

"I-"

Pain shot through my body. I cried out.

"Perhaps when she has recovered."

_Ya think?!_

* * *

We sat in a little huddle in Frodo's cottage. I sipped the warm milk, thinking. Then I decided.

"Perhaps the members of the original Company? Frodo, you've bared the weight of a Ring. Sam, you never go anywhere without Frodo. Merry and Pippin are strong Hobbits, with much fight. Aragorn knows the safest paths through this land. Gandalf has much wisdom and knowledge that would help. Gimli, you can fight with ferocity. Legolas-"

"Where you go, I go."

I blushed, "And if Lord Faramir wishes to come..."

"I shall send word to him immediately." said Elrond.

Sam chimed in, "Miss Luna, if I may speak, I must decline. I have a wife and kids now. I want to be with them."

"Since when don't you follow-" a wave of nausea hit me again. I almost dropped the cup. The Oracle spoke;

_Through the valleys,_

_Fire and Snow,_

_Only two shall go._

_Only the Elf shall go with you.  
Find the Darkness, bring it to me!_

_"Cheesy prophecy, dude." I said._

_Just go with it!_

I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. I thought. Frodo HAD to go with me, and so did Faramir, prophecy or no prophecy. I'd won the prize for best debater three years in row.

"Only Frodo, Legolas and Faramir can come. The Oracle has spoken. Hey, got anymore Shire milk? This stuff is great!"

* * *

Faramir rode swiftly into the Shire. I'd decided to start at the top. I greeted him at the gate, the others behind me.

"See, told you. I'm still alive. Being chased by a rag doll, but alive."

He smiled, dismounting. He kissed my hand, "My Lady, it has been too long."

"True that. Frodo? Are you ok?" I glanced at Frodo who was holding his shoulder and wincing.

"The pain has grown too great for me to bear. I cannot embark on this quest."

_Only two shall go..._

"I agree." Arwen stepped forward, "He will not make it through in his condition."

I touched the back of my head, grimacing, "Good point. Well, have we got everything? Lembas? Knives? Arrows? Horses? Shall we go?"

Thankfully, these horses were easier to mount. If I had to ride with Legolas or Faramir, I wouldn't know who to choose.

We rode away from the shire, waving. I was going to miss those guys.

"I suggest we start in the Misty Mountains. A thing of darkness was there, the other may very well be hiding there, too."


	24. Into the Mists

**Iiiiit's Carmen. You're welcome.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Into the Mists

* * *

Carmen POV

_She ran, then she remembered..._

_She stumbled and fell, then retreated into the depths of her memory..._

...

Carmen looked up. She was back in the familiar castle. Now the adventure could really begin.

* * *

We pressed on, stopping only to refill water skins. I let Faramir lead, as he knew the path to the Mountains. Legolas brought up the rear. Nothing bothered us for the first day, nor the second, nor the third. We spoke little. Legolas and Faramir seemed to be getting on just fine, which was good. Very good.

I feared I had led Faramir into danger, but after a while, I decided the creepy doll had made an exception.

A few nights after stopping just outside Fornost, I started losing sleep. I stayed up, watching the moon glitter high in the black sky. One night, Faramir found me sitting out in the open, my chin on my knees, watching the moon.

He sat beside me.

"The skies are so clear here. So beautiful."

He just nodded.

A twig snapped. I turned, pulling out a knife. A black shape materialised. For a moment, I feared a Black Rider, but then I realised it was a marionette. It was the shadow of a puppet. I stared it. Nothing could be casting that shadow, it seemed to have a mind of its own.

The Shade came flying at us. I screamed and covered my face in a panic. When I looked up again, there were shards of black glass at my feet, and Faramir's sword was covered with a sickly dark gloop.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. Why did I panic so often?

"We should not be out here. We are too vulnerable."

* * *

After that, Faramir seemed more like an older brother to me. He stayed close to me, but not too close. I felt safer.

Legolas stayed by my side, making sure I was warm enough and well armed. Every time we broke camp, we would practise fighting together. It still made my skin tingle when he touched me.

A few more days of travel, and we were at the foot of the mountains. I thought back to the time I'd watched The Hobbit, and how frightening the entrance looked. Now, standing before the real thing, I felt paralysed. Legolas gave my shoulder a squeeze, and I unfroze.

"We can do this! Let's go." I charged through the snow. After a while, the snow stopped and a thick mist crept in. Our journey had now officially begun.

* * *

We explored every inch of the mountain tops, then started in the caves. I stared out over the rope bridges that once were part of a Goblin kingdom, shuddering at the thought that Goblins may still be there.

I let my senses guide me, down winding tunnels, over wooden bridges on the verge of breaking and eventually back out into the daylight.

"No luck here I see. We'll break camp here for the night."


End file.
